Thinking of You
by crying heart
Summary: 2nd chapter is up!Killua & Gon save a boy and become friend. But the boy is so mysterious and he have a relationship with Gen Ei Ryodan especially Hysoka. Who is he? Please review!
1. First meeting

My first story about Hunter X Hunter. v(^0^)v 

It tells about Killua with someone I made up.

Please review!

~^0^~ 

Thinking of You

Killua Zaoldyeck, a 19 years old boy was walking along a deep forest with his friend, Gon Freccs. The young 'killer' was humming a song with his hands at the back of his head, while Gon was walking on the left side with his fishing rod in his left hand.

"Have you found it?" Killua asked Gon while he kept looking to the front.

"Not yet" Gon looked surround him "It's a shy animal, beside it's a poisonous animal" after Gon said that, there was a loud scream and roar. Without thinking anymore both of them ran quickly to the source of the sound. They kept running until they saw a huge brown bear was roaring at a boy.

"Gon!" Killua shouted then Gon jumped and threw his fishing hook to the right hand of the bear that was ready to swing its' claw to the boy. The bear roared so loud when its' hand caught.

"Killua! Hit its' head!" Gon shouted while he was hanging to the bear's hand. Killua looked under him and took a big stick and threw it to the bear's head. It hit the bear's head then the bear fell unconscious. "Good job Killua!" Gon raised his thumb up then he remembered the boy. "Are you alright?" he walked to the boy and squatted.

"Yes, I'm fine" answered the boy, but when he was going to stand up he wailed "Ouch!"

"You're not OK. Look! Your feet is bleeding" said Gon "Wait here! I'm going to find some medicines in this forest to stop the poison." he stood up and started to run "Killua! Would you help me to wash his wound and wait for me in there?"

"OK Gon!" Killua shouted then looked at the boy. He still wailed and he looked at Killua.

"What? You don't want to do that boy's said right?" Killua didn't answer "OK! I can wash it alone" the boy stood up but he fell down again "Great! Now I can't stand up. The poison is starting to creep everywhere. Maybe I should wait him and when he come me he'll find my dead body" he folded his hands. Suddenly Killua walked to him and lifted his body "Wait! What're you doing?"

"I don't want Gon blame me because you die" Killua started to walk to the river.

"Put me down! The boy struggled hard but Killua tightened his grip. The boy kept struggle and shouting but…there was a straight flush on his cheeks "Put me down!" he shouted again when they arrived near a river.

"OK!" Killua dropped the boy into the river. Lucky him! The river wasn't too swift.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" the boy shouted when he get out of his head from water.

"Like you said, put you down" Killua squatted and smiled winningly to him

"Hey you…" the boy reached up to Killua's collar but Gon shouted.

"Killua! Have you helped him?" Gon ran to Killua and the boy with some leaves of medicines in his hand.

"Yeah, he helped me to drown me into the river" answered the boy sarcastically, he released Killua's collar.

"Killua!" Gon looked at his best friend surprisely.

"He needs to be teach attitude and manner" the boy reached the side of the river and was going to lift his body when Killua shouted.

"How dare you!" Killua pushed the boy's head into the river again.

"KILLUA!"

~^0^~

Well actually…who is this boy? There was a straight flush on his cheeks when Killua lifted him, why? The truth is out there. No! I mean…wait up until I put a new chapter (^0^).


	2. Killua found someone?

I don't own any HunterxHunter characters (I wish I had L )

Anyway, please review anyway

~^0^~

Thinking of You

"Ouch!" the boy wailed when Gon put the leaves on his wound.

"Hold still!" then Gon cover it with some bandages and plastered it "It's done!"

"Thank you!" the boy touched the bandages.

"By the way, my name is Gon" Gon stretched his hand and the boy shook it.

"Rheina" the boy smiled and he released his hand.

"And he's Killua" Gon looked at Killua who was sitting near the river "Killua! Did you hear him? His name is…"

"I know" said Killua, he kept watching the sun which was going to set "Beside, who wants to know this brat's name!?"

"You…" Rheina was going to stand up and hit Killua but Gon held his shoulders.

"Be patient Rheina!"

"OK! You're safe now because of Gon, next time I'll rip you apart!" Rheina pointed his index finger to Killua but Killua took out of his tongue.

"Damn you!" piss Rheina.

"By the way Gon" Killua stood up and walked to Gon "What about the bear?"

"Gee, I forgot!" Gon stood up "Rheina, want to come with us?"

"For what?" Rheina looked at Gon.

"Just… come!" Gon took his hand and drag him into the forest while Killua followed them on the back.

***

"Danchou wait up!" Paku ran after Kuroro while the other Ryodan walked behind them "Where are you going to take us now?"

"Well, I'm going to take all of you to…hunt a phoenix" said Kuroro.

"Phoenix?" Paku looked at him confusedly.

"But Danchou, you've released it. Why do you want to catch it again?" asked Sharnag.

"That time I was stupid to let go of a precious thing" Kuroro smirked.

"Precious?" Shizuku looked at him.

"Yeah…phoenix is the most precious animal in the world, right Hisoka?" asked Kuroro without looking to Hisoka.

"Hmm!" Hisoka smiled mysteriously then he said something with a low voice "Don't you ever dare to touch her!" Kuroro just smiled.

***

"What are we going to do with this animal?" Rheina put his hands on his waist.

"Well, we're going to take its' blood sample, some of its' fur and nails, also…I'm going to cure its' body from the poison" Gon squatted, he opened his bag and searched for a bottle.

"Poison?" Rheina looked confuse "What poison?"

"Some of a poison plants has poisoned it" said Killua, he also squatted "Gon, give me the scissors!"

"Alright!" Gon threw a scissors to Killua.

"You better help us if you don't want to stay up in this forest" Killua took Rheina's hand and puled him to squat.

"OK! What am I going to do?" asked Rheina.

"You take its' blood sample" Gon handed him an injection and a small bottle.

"What!?" Rheina shouted "But my hands are always shaking when I hold an injection! I hate injection!"

"But Rheina…" Gon looked him with his puppy eyes.

"I'll help you!" said Killua suddenly "I'll teach you to hold an injection without your hands shaking! Now take the injection!" Rheina take it and his hands started to shake

"Look! My hands are starting to shake!" Rheina looked at Killua, suddenly Killua hold his hands. Rheina blushed.

"Now, move your hand slowly!" said Killua and then Rheina started to move his hand to the body of the bear, Killua's hand also directed Rheina's hand. "Inject it slowly!"

"OK" Rheina and Killua injected the bear slowly.

"Now pull this slowly to take the bloods!" Killua directed Rheina's hand and pull the top of the injection slowly "Look! The blood are starting to fill the injection!" said Killua.

"Yeah1 I see it!" Rheina's voice were trembling

"Pull the injection slowly!" Killua and Rheina pull the injection slowly "If you want to put the bloods into the bottle just push the top of the injection!"

"OK!" Rheina and Killua push the top of the injection and the bloods filled in the bottle.

"It's done!" Killua released his hands, he handed the bottle to Gon.

"Thank you both of you!" Gon closed the bottle and put it in his bag.

"I made it. I made it!" Rheina shouted happily "Thank you Killua!" he hugged Killua happily.

"Oy!" Killua so surprised, his face blushed.

"Thank you Killua!"

"Oy! Don't hug me like a girl!" but Rheina kept hugged Killlua, Gon just smiled.

__

Leorio, Kurapika, I think Killua already found someone…

~^0^~

Wow! What do you think? Maybe I will make Killua and Rheina be a couple, maybe not.

Anyway, who's Rheina by the way? What did Kuroro mean about phoenix? And why did he ask Hisoka like that?

Wait up until I put a new chapter! Please review!


End file.
